In the state of the art, and in particular from WO 2004/100258, there is known more particularly a module of the type comprising an electronic component provided with a conductive face that is electrically connected to a connection member of the component by means of a conductor that is corrugated at least in part so as to define an alternating sequence of oppositely-directed arcs, a first series of arcs being connected to the conductive face of the electronic component.
By way of example, in such a module, the electronic component comprises a semiconductor chip arranged on a substrate. The conductive face is generally metallized, e.g. covered in a film of metal.
By way of example, the connection member comprises connection means for connecting the component to its environment, to heat dissipation means, or to a second electronic component.
A power module for a motor vehicle carries relatively high currents, and such a module is generally installed in an environment that is subjected to high temperatures.
It is therefore desirable for the module to give off as little heat as possible, and consequently for its resistance to be as low as possible, in order to avoid the electronic component being damaged because of too high a surrounding temperature.
For this purpose, the conductor described in WO 2004/100258 has the general shape of a tape, and it has a first end connected to the connection member and a second end that is corrugated, defining alternating oppositely-directed arcs.
Each of the arcs of the first series is bonded to the conductive face of the electronic component so as to establish a multiple contact zones between said face and the conductor.
Those multiple contact zones between the conductive face and the conductor serve to limit the length of the path followed by current in the metalized conductive face, and consequently to reduce the resistance thereof, thereby limiting heat dissipation by said face.
Nevertheless, in WO 2004/100258, the path followed by the current between the two ends of the conductor is relatively long, such that a relatively large quantity of energy is dissipated by the Joule effect in the conductor, and that can also give rise to a large rise in temperature in the vicinity of the electronic component.